This invention has been created without the sponsorship or funding of any federally sponsored research or development program.
The present invention is directed to the air intake features of an internal combustion engine. For most internal combustion engines, ambient air is mixed with a vaporized fuel. The air fuel mixture is introduced into the working cylinder portion of the engine. Power can be increased by increasing air flow into the cylinder. One way to increase air flow to an internal combustion engine is to add a xe2x80x9cvelocity stackxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cair hornxe2x80x9d to a carburetor or fuel injector. A xe2x80x9cvelocity stackxe2x80x9d is a generally cone-shaped device that is open to the outside and directs airflow to the air-fuel system. These devices are more commonly used on engines that are intended for extra power including automobile, motorcycle or power boat engines. The velocity stack has a relatively large inlet opening and a relatively small outlet opening. Generally, when a velocity stack is used on an engine, an air filter is not used.
Many engine designs include an adjustable vane in the air horn, air intake port of the cylinder head or both. The vane functions as a valve to control the air flow to accommodate variations in power needs. In one known engine design, the vane in the air intake passageway of the cylinder head is fixed within the passageway. The vane gradually twists so that the cross-section area of the air intake passageway gradually narrows toward the inlet port of the cylinder. Therefore, the primary effect of the vane is to direct the air flow.
Many of the prior art air intake devices that employ vanes restrict air flow in the intake port in such a way that the air flow is biased toward one side of the valve opening and it""s velocity is maintained. In each case, a circular air flow is created within the combustion cylinder around the cylinder axis. This increases mixing of the charge in the cylinder for best fuel efficiency. Therefore, the prior art air intake devices which employ a vane increase air turbulence to increase fuel efficiency not power. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art air horn and cylinder head designs have been obviated by the present invention.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide an air intake system for an internal combustion engine that will produce an increased air flow to the engine and a resulting increase in horsepower.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an air intake system for an internal combustion engine that includes a modification in the path of the air flow leading to the engine.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a vane structure in either the air passageway of the air horn or cylinder head for reducing turbulence and increasing air flow to the cylinder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modified cylinder head to produce an increased air flow into the cylinder for a resulting increase in horse power.
In general, the invention consists of a modified air intake for an internal combustion engine. The air intake mechanism includes a divided air intake passageway in the cylinder head.